Ephemera
by Maloa
Summary: [FIC SHINee - Jongkey] 4 saisons, 2 cœurs, 1 relation, 12 mois, 2 hommes, 1 vie...
1. Printemps

**Pairing : **JongKey**  
Genre :** Angs et Romance**  
Fandom : **SHINee**  
Disclaimers : **Evidemment, rien est à moi.**  
Note : **Alors alors, voici ma première fic sur SHINee, j'espère être à peu près dans leurs caractères C'est une fic un peu triste je dois l'avouer. L'histoire est tirée du film Love et autres drogues. A la base, je ne voulais pas faire un pairing classique mais j'ai vu une vidéo d'eux et ça a fait BAM ! Ils sont trop bizarres entre eux, ils abusent du fan service ! Bref je vous laisse lire !

**PRINTEMPS**

-Jonghyun, si tu prends cette décision, il ne te restera que quelques mois à vivre. », déclara le médecin, de la tristesse dans sa voix. « Réfléchis bien. »-Et si je me soigne, vous pouvez m'assurez que j'aurais une vie normale ? Que je n'aurais pu à vivre avec la peur qu'elle revienne ? »

Lee Jinki, son médecin depuis toujours, l'observa de longues minutes sans rien dire. Jonghyun connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche avant de confirmer sa décision.

-Non. Bien sûr que non tu n'auras jamais la garantie. », réponditfaiblement le docteur. « Mais si tu te soignes tu as plus de chances de guérir et de vivre longtemps… »

Ah voilà, on y était. La chance, hein ? Elle n'avait jamais été de son côté. Déjà tout petit, à l'âge de l'innocence, Jonghyun avait hérité d'une foutue leucémie et après des mois et des mois de soins plus intensifs les uns que les autres, elle avait finalement disparue. Ouais pour mieux réapparaître 12 ans plus tard ! Tu parles d'une chance…

-Ma décision est prise. », dit-il la voix plus ferme et définitive que jamais. « Je ne me soignerais pas, je ne veux pas repasser par tout ça, c'est trop dur et on a jamais la garantie que ça fonctionnera. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. »

-Je comprends. », continua le docteur qui semblait abattu par ses mots. « Mais Jonghyun, je connais tes parents depuis longtemps maintenant, ils t'aiment de tout leur cœur. Pense à eux et puis à Taemin et tes amis… »

Jonghyun avait déjà pensé à ça. Et s'il avait pris sa décision c'est qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec ses parents qui le comprenaient même s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas forcément. Mais en même temps qui accepterait de laisser partir son enfant, sans le forcer à se soigner, sans même essayer ? Et puis son petit frère, il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec lui car il connaissait déjà sa réaction mais il était trop petit quand ça lui était arrivé la première fois. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Quant à Minho, son meilleur ami, il ne l'accepterait sûrement pas car ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours été là pour lui la première fois que s'était arrivé. Mais après tout c'était son choix, et personne ne pouvait lui faire changer maintenant.

-Ca sera dur, j'en ai bien confiance mais il faut qu'ils respectent ma décision. »

Jonghyun remit sa veste et se leva, très vite imiter par le docteur.

-Je comprends. », répéta le médecin esquissant un faible sourire qui se voulait réconfortant avant de lui tendre la main. « Au revoir Jonghyun et essaye d'y réfléchir à nouveau. »

-Oui doc'. », continua Jonghyun en serrant la main de médecin. « Merci pour tout, vous avez été formidable avec moi et ma famille. »

Jonghyun s'inclina légèrement pour lui montrer tout son respect et sa reconnaissance avant de sortir du cabinet et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa ensuite le hall rapidement pour se retrouver dehors.

L'hiver venait tout juste de se terminer, laissant place au printemps. Il y avait un beau soleil et malgré le vent frais, il faisait plutôt bon pour la saison. Jonghyunresserra son écharpe autour du cou et marcha jusqu'à la rivière de Cheonggyecheon pour s'asseoir sur l'une des marches.

Son regard se perdit sur les gens qui passaient tranquillement et les pensées de Jonghyun dérivèrent vers son passé. Il revit les journées passées à l'hôpital, puis les jours, les semaines et les mois. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur, la douleur des chimio, ses vomissements et le sentiment affreux quand il se grattait la tête et retirait une touffe entière de cheveux. Et aussi le regard de pitié qu'avaient les gens sur lui quand il sortait dehors…

Non, il n'avait aucune envie de repasser par là. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux et en plus il y avait toujours le doute. Le doute de savoir s'il s'en sortirait et même une fois guéri la peur que cette foutue leucémie revienne. Maintenant qu'elle était finalement là une nouvelle fois, Jonghyun n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre elle. Il préférait profiter des derniers mois, _librement_. Sans avoir à passer deux jours par semaine à l'hôpital dans le meilleur des cas…

Cette décision il ne l'avait pas prise à la légère. Ca avait été des heures et des heures de discussions avec son médecin, avec ses parents mais finalement, il avait fait son choix. Ce qui l'angoissait à présent, c'était de l'annoncer à son petit frère et à son meilleur ami.

Il était en train de penser à ça quand son portable se mit à sonner, le ramenant sur terre.

-Ouais Minho ? », dit-il après avoir décroché, se forçant à avoir l'air aussi normal que d'habitude.

-J'suis avec Taemin là, on est arrivé à la station. », répondit la voix de son meilleur ami.

-Ok, j'arrive. On se retrouve au McDo ? »

Minho acquiesça et Jonghyun raccrocha avant de se lever pour se diriger tout droit vers le restaurant.

x

Key se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Seoul avec ses amis, un grand sourire sur son visage comme d'habitude. Il adorait la vie, il la croquait à pleines dents, profitant des instants de bonheur, préférant oublier les autres.

Kim Kibum était quelqu'un de joyeux, très sociable et ouvert d'esprit. C'était aussi un grand séducteur, passant d'homme en homme sans jamais s'attacher. Pas qu'il ne voulait, c'était juste… qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré _la_ personne qui ferait battre son cœur comme dans les films.

-Tiens, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé les gars ! », s'exclama Kibum en agitant un billet sous leurs yeux.

-Mais t'es vraiment le mec le plus chanceux de la terre ! », dit Daehyun alors qu'il s'approchait pour observer le billet. « Franchement je connais personne qui a autant de chance que toi ! »

Key rigola à sa remarque avant de balancer un 'je suis né sous une bonne étoile !' et Daehyun prit une moue embêtée. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment de la chance, pour tout. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il lui arrivait toujours des trucs de fous, comme cette fois où il avait été à un festival et avait gagné une guitare juste parce qu'il était le millième festivaliers.

-Soit pas comme çaDae ! », intervint Youngjae en passant un bras sur l'épaule de Daehyun. « Ca a toujours été le cas ! »

-Ouais je sais mais c'est pas juste ! », rétorqua Daehyun qui faisait mine de faire la tête.

Key le regarda, amusé par son comportement. Daehyun était vraiment trop mignon parfois avec ses réactions de bébés mais en même temps c'était le plus jeune alors Key lui pardonnait toujours tout.

-Bon pour te faire plaisir mon petit Dae, je vous invite à manger une glace. Comme ça je partage avec vous ce petit cadeau tombé du ciel, ça te va là ? »

-Oh oui, oui ! », répondit Daehyun, retrouvant automatiquement son sourire quand il entendait le moindre mot en rapport avec la bouffe. « T'es vraiment le meilleur ! »

-Hey ! Et moi ? », objecta Youngjae.

Daehyung le repoussa pour prendre Key dans ses bras et celui-ci lança un 'c'est normal je suis votre umma !' puis ils partirent tous les trois vers la boutique HaagenDazs qui se trouvait seulement à quelques rues.

-Bon et alors Key, t'as toujours pas envie de te poser ? », demanda Younjae quand ils furent installés à leur table alors que Daehyun avait déjà attaquer sa glace comme si elle allait fondre dans la seconde.

-Mon cher Youngie, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas me poser, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé l'homme qui changera ma vie, tu vois ? », répondit-il. « Puisque Daehyung ne veut pas de moi… »

Youngjae s'esclaffa alors que Daehyun faillit s'étouffer en entendant sa phrase. Key rigola à son tour se rappelant comment il s'était rencontré. C'était à une soirée, Key l'avait vu de loin, il l'avait trouvé mimi et l'avait dragué ouvertement, sans aucune gêne. Daehyung se sentait ultra mal à l'aise répondant par un 'désolé mais je suis déjà en couple'. Il avait dit cette phrase avec tellement de timidité que Key avait explosé de rire, et finalement ils étaient devenus amis.

-T'es con umma ! », s'écria Daehyun en toussant. « J'ai failli m'étouffer avec tes conneries... »

-C'est la vérité, tu aurais pu être l'homme de ma vie. », continua Key sans aucune gêne. « Mais bon, j'ai trop peur de Yongguk pour sortir avec toi. »

-Tu m'étonnes… », ajouta Younjae alors que Daehyun lançait un 'hey laisse-le tranquille !'. « Bah avoue que ton mec fais un peu flipper. Il est quand même bien jaloux… »

-C'est parce qu'il m'aime… », répondit Daehyun les yeux brillants d'amour et un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Key retourna dans ses pensées alors que Youngjae lançait un 'aah tu peux la guimauve, beurk beurk'. Daehyun et Yongguk allaient bien ensemble, chacun prenait soin de l'autre, et chacun à leur façon rendait l'autre meilleur. Key les enviait un peu, parce que c'était bien beau de se taper des mecs comme ça mais lui aussi avait envie de se poser, lui aussi avait envie de construire une vraie relation… Mais jamais personne ne l'intéressait assez pour qu'il décide d'aller plus loin qu'une simple nuit. Key voulait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui lui ferait ressentir de nouvelles choses et il savait qu'un jour il le trouvait…

-Et umma, tu devrais pas partir au travail là ? », demanda Youngjae le ramenant subitement à la réalité.

-Merde, si ! », répondit-il en regardant l'heure sur sa montre orange flash. « Bon salut les gars, on s'appelle ! »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent lui adressant des signes d'au revoir quand Kibum sortit de la boutique en courant. Il travaillait à mi-temps dans un magasin de musique tous les soirs après les cours et le samedi après-midi aussi.

x

Jonghyun attendait le cœur battant dans sa chambre, le stress commençait sérieusement à monter en lui. Il allait finalement annoncer à son petit frère et à son meilleur ami sa décision. Les deux garçons n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête et il savait que ça allait être dur.

-Mon chéri. », l'appella doucement sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre. « Ca va ? Tu es sûr que tu veux leur dit toi-même ? »

Jonghyun hésita, c'est vrai qu'il avait extrêmement peur de leur réaction mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire lui-même. C'était à lui de leur dire et personne d'autres ! Il souffla longuement pour tenter de se calmer.

-Oui maman, c'est à moi de le faire. », répondit-il avec difficulté. « Mais j'ai tellement peur si tu savais. Tu pourras consoler Taemin quand je leur aurais annoncé ? »

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Je t'aime tellement. »

Jonghyun vit les yeux de sa mère s'emplirent de larmes et une pointe de douleur lui serra le cœur. C'était égoïste de sa part de ne même pas essayer de se soigner mais il n'avait pas la force pour tout recommencer.

-Maman, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. »

-Non, non mon amour. », répondit sa mère levant les yeux aux ciels pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. « Bon je vais les chercher, d'accord ? »

Jonghyun hocha du chef et sa mère déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de disparaître de sa chambre. Jonghyun inspira et expira lentement, il lui fallait beaucoup de courage pour leur annoncer. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas montaient les escaliers, Taemin semblait excité comme d'habitude et il entendit Minho lançait un 'calme-toi un peu gamin' auquel Taemin rétorqua un 'j'suis pas un gamin d'abord' justement enfantin et Jonghyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Yo mec ! », dit Minho en entrant dans la chambre.

-Salut Minho ! Ca roule ? », demanda Jonghyun alors que son frère lui sautait dessus pour le chatouiller. « Hahaha Taeminie arrête un peu. »

Taemin le relâcha finalement pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui au moment où Jonghyun lâchait un 'faut que je vous parle'. Minho s'installa par terre, le dos contre la porte de l'armoire et le stress regagna Jonghyun de plus bel alors que son regard passait de Taemin à Minho qui semblaient tous les deux de bonne humeur.

Le silence s'installa alourdissant l'atmosphère. Jonghyun resta silencieux un moment et il sentit Taemin et Minho se tendre, redoutant certainement ce qu'il allait leur dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains, soufflant un bon coup avant de commencer.

-Bon les gars… ». Il s'arrêta, c'était vraiment super dur et Jonghyun baissa les yeux n'osant plus les regarder puis il reprit la voix basse : « Vous… vous savez que ma leucémie est revenue… »

Les garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ils le savaient déjà mais en parler était un peu un sujet tabou dans le sens où personne n'avait envie de se rappeler que la mort pouvait le prendre à tout moment.

-Et j'ai… », reprit-il, toujours autant hésitant alors que son frère et son meilleur ami l'écoutaient avec attention. « …J'ai pris une décision. Je… je ne me… soignerais pas. »

La phrase de Jonghyun sembla alourdir la pièce encore un peu plus, rendant l'atmosphère morbide. Ca y est, il leur avait enfin dit et même si le plus dur rester à venir, il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Personne ne répondait, et Jonghyun releva doucement la tête. Minho le regardait fixement alors que Taemin semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Pa… _Pardon_ ? Comment… comment tu peux nous faire ça ? _Me_ faire ça ? », demanda Taemin froidement. Si froidement que Jonghyun en eut des frissons dans le dos. « C'est une blague hein hyung ? »

-Taeminie… je suis désolé. », réussit-il seulement à répondre, détournant son regard.

-Tu es… désolé ? », cria Taemin. « J'm'en fou que tu sois désolé ! T'es qu'un égoïste, on compte pas assez pour toi, tu préfères mourir et nous laisser tout seul, c'est ça ? Et bah tu peux crever maintenant, çe me fera rien du tout ! »

Taemin était en furie, il avait les yeux tellement noirs que Jonghyun se sentit mal. Taemin éclata en sanglot et Jonghyun voulut poser sa main sur son bras mais il le repoussa avec violence avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre en courant.

Mon dieu, c'était encore plus dur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Son petit frère était tout pour lui et l'entendre dire qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant, il s'en ficherait le blesser énormément. Puis Jonghyun se rappela que Minho n'avait encore rien dit alors il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Minho le fixait toujours, le visage impartial.

-Minho, dit quelque chose s'il te plait. »

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. », répondit-il comme s'il ne ressentait rien du tout. « _Pourquoi_ ? »

-Parce que c'est trop dur. Toi-même tu le sais, tu as été là la première fois. Tu as vu comment j'ai souffert et le regard des gens, leur pitié… »

-Mais on l'a déjà combattue une fois, on peut le refaire ! »

Minho s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui et Jonghyun avait maintenant envie de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arriverait pas cette fois et il fallait qu'il le fasse comprendre à son meilleur ami.

-Non Minho, je peux pas. »

A nouveau un long silence s'installa entre eux, lourd de sens. Jonghyun pouvait sentir la douleur dans le cœur de Minho, mais il savait aussi à quel point il prenait sur lui.

-Ok, si c'est ton choix. », souffla Minho. « Je respecte le respecte même si tu sais à quel point j'aimerais que tu changes d'avis. »

-Comment, comment tu fais pour le prendre si bien ? », demanda Jonghyun. « Je pensais que tu allais me détester comme Tae ! »

-Parce que je te connais par cœur et je le savais depuis longtemps… Et pour ton frère, laisse lui le temps, il ne te déteste pas. Il regrettera bientôt ses paroles mais comprends le… »

Jonghyun acquiesca et Minho le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, resserrant son étreinte. Minho avait toujours été le plus mature des deux et il le remercia intérieurement d'avoir toujours été là pour lui et de l'être encore jusqu'à la fin…

x

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là franchement ? », râla Key haut et fort pour bien qu'on l'entende.

-Parce qu'on a décidé de faire un foot avec Minho et t'étais d'accord ! », rétorqua Daehyun en l'attrapant par la main pour le faire sortir du vestiaire.

Il le suivit quand même s'il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à la baballe, c'était absolument pas son truc. Lui c'était plutôt les fringues, la mode et surtout la musique qui l'intéressait mais pour faire plaisir à Daehyun il avait accepté.

-Pff même Youngie a réussi à esquiver ! », grogna Key alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le terrain.

-Il avait des devoirs, il a besoin de beaucoup travailler pour être chirurgien tu sais ! », réponditDaehyung alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers Minho et ses amis pour leur dire bonjour.

Le match commença et Key ne faisait absolument aucun effort, se contenant de passer le ballon à un joueur de son équipe quand elle arrivait à ses pieds. Le reste du temps, il discutait sur son téléphone ou vérifiait ses réseaux sociaux. Bah oui fallait bien qu'il continue à faire parler de lui s'il voulait rester populaire.

Key se recoiffa, se regardant à travers l'écran de son téléphone et prit une photo de lui, la bouche en cœur et les deux doigts en signe de 'V' devant sa tête. Il allait la poster sur son twitter quand la balle lui arriva en pleine face, le faisant tomber à terre.

-AIE ! Mais ça va pas non ! », cria-t-il en frottant sa joue endolorie. « Ca fait super mal ! »

-T'as qu'à arrêter de jouer avec ton portable et regarder un peu ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain. »,déclaraDaehyung, mort de rire, se fichant ouvertement de lui.

Minho s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la main et Key l'accepta pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Il jeta ensuite à regard noir à son ami qui continuait de glousser dans son coin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Kibum. », dit Minho, l'air penaud. « J'arrive pas à me concentrer en ce moment. »

Sa voix était triste et son visage fermé, Key comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Les gars, j'vais m'asseoir un peu. », averti Minho en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. « Jouez sans moi un peu. »

Minho qui arrêtait de jouer au… foot ?! C'était sûr quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et ça devait même être grave vu l'air abattu qu'il avait. Key annonça à son tour qu'il arrêtait de jouer et rejoignit Minho en quelques enjambées pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Minho, ça va ? », demanda-t-il doucement. « Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… »

Il ne savait pas trop si le jeune homme allait se confier car ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines seulement mais Key avait le don de faire parler les gens facilement. Même les personnes qu'il connaissait que très peu lui confier des choses parfois très intimes. C'était l'une des particularités de Key, même si parfois c'était difficile à gérer.

-Non ça va pas… », souffla Minho, les larmes aux yeux mais il se força à ne pas craquer.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

-C'est… non rien oublie. », répondit Minho en tournant la tête sur le côté. « Ca va aller, t'inquiètes. »

Key n'insista pas, il n'avait aucune envie de le brusquer. Et puis s'il ne parlait pas c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie après tout. Key posa quand même une main dans son dos pour le réconforter et au moment où il allait se relever, Minho reprit la parole.

-Mon meilleur ami… a une grave maladie. », dit-il à voix basse, la gorge serrée. « Et il a décidé de ne pas se soigner… »

-Oooh… », souffla Key sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre de choses et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire pour que Minho se sente mieux.

-Il en avait déjà eu une quand il avait cinq ans. Mais il s'était battu et cette saleté était partie… », continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. « Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai toujours été là pour lui, on s'est battu ensemble mais cette fois… cette fois, il n'a aucune envie de revivre la même chose alors il abandonne la partie sans même essayer. »

Key aperçu des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais Minho les enleva d'un revers de la main.

-Je lui ai dit que je comprenais son choix mais je ne lui ai pas dit à quel point ça me fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que cette fois c'est sûr, il va… il va _mourir_. Kibum, mon meilleur pote, mon frère va MOURIR ! »

Key n'osa rien dire, il était complètement choqué par cette révélation. Alors au lieu de dire quelque chose de stupide, il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui donner autant de réconfort qu'il pouvait et Minho éclata en sanglot, posant sa tête contre son torse. Key ne put retenir lui aussi des larmes, ça lui faisait mal au cœur et il n'imaginait pas une telle situation lui arriver.

Petit à petit, Minho se calma et ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Il le remercia et Key lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire. Puis Daehyun les appela pour qu'ils reviennent dans le jeu, déclarant que c'était moins drôle quand Key n'était pas là pour courir comme une fille après le ballon. Key lança un 'yaaah continue comme ça et je te fais manger tes chaussures' ce qui redonna le sourire à Minho, et son visage se transforma pour devenir impassible, comme si toute la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

x

Depuis que Jonghyun avait pris sa décision, il se sentait plus libre et bizarrement plus_joyeux_. Enfin quand il n'était pas chez lui car Taemin lui faisait toujours la tête, il ne lui parlait plus du tout déclarant qu'il s'habituait déjà à son absence. Bien sûr, il savait que son petit frère ne le pensait pas et qu'il était en colère contre lui mais ça le blessait vraiment.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air. En plus, depuis qu'il avait entendu une chanson pendant son cours de musique, il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver le vinyle. Il avait cherché son internet et avait noté quelques adresses susceptibles de l'avoir.

Jonghyun adorait la musique, plus que tout, c'était sa passion. Il chantait partout et tout le temps, essayait dès qu'il le pouvait de nouveaux instruments et savait même un peu danser. Il avait donc choisi tout naturellement de faire une fac de musique et même si maintenant ça ne servait plus vraiment à grand-chose qu'il continue d'aller en cours, il y allait quand même car ça le rendait heureux.

Il avait déjà fait trois boutiques, sans résultat et entrait maintenant dans la quatrième. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir mais il le voulait vraiment son vinyle alors il poussa la porte faisant retentir la petite cloche accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

La boutique ne payait pas de mine, elle n'était de toute évidence pas toute neuve mais des bacs et des bacs de vinyle remplissait la pièce. Ah, cette fois il aurait peut-être plus de chances comparait aux autres magasins où il y avait seulement un petit rack de vinyle, le reste n'étant que des cds.

-C, D, E… », murmura Jonghyun en faisant glisser son doigt sur chaque lettre, cherchant la sienne.

Il était presqu'arriver quand son regard se posa sur le vendeur au comptoir en face qui discutait vivement avec une cliente.

-Moi j'adore la musique et le son d'un vinyle est tellement différent d'un cd ou d'un son numérique. Et puis c'est tellement plus classe… »

Ah ! Apparemment le vendeur avait la même sensation que lui à propos des 33 tours, ce qui l'incita à le regarder avec plus d'insistance alors que le vendeur continuait sa discussion, il semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait.

Le jeune homme portait une chemise colorée à l'imprimé représentant les sept nains, par-dessus il avait enfilait un gilet noir, il portait un jean noir et des chaussures vertes, de la même couleur que sa casquette. Ses cheveux blonds retombant sur son front, son visage était fin mais très beau. En fait, son style était particulier mais très travaillé et Jonghyun le trouva mignon. Non ! Il était même _beau_.

Jonghyun attrapa un vinyle pour cacher son visage quand il s'aperçut à quel point il était en train de le fixer. Puis, ne pouvant se retenir, il abaissa lentement l'objet, ne laissant apparaître seulement ses yeux car il sentait le feu sur ses joues, pour continuer à l'observer.

Finalement, il se força à détourner le regard quand le vendeur croisa son regard et se replongea dans sa recherche, le cœur battant. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les rangées mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs et en vérité, il ne se rappelait même plus vraiment ce qu'il cherchait.

-Je peux vous aider ? »

La voix, douce mais grave le fit sursauter et il releva la tête pour voir que le vendeur se trouvait juste à côté de lui, un sourire charmant sur ses lèvres.

-Euh… Ahem, je cherche euh un cd. », balbutia-t-il, tentant de retrouver son cerveau qui semblait s'être fait la malle. « Enfin je veux dire un vinyle ! …De Guns n roses… La reprise de Bob Dylan, Knockin' on Heaven's door. »

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la première qu'une personne le rendait nerveux à ce point et qu'il perdait tous ses moyens comme ça bêtement.

-Ah super choix ! », répondit le vendeur élargissant son sourire. « Mais tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit. »

Le garçon fit un signe de tête à l'endroit où le doigt de Jonghyun était posé. Mais quel idiot, il était arrivé à la lettre 'M', évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le trouver là ! Il se frappa le front mentalement, et se surpris à espérer que le beau jeune homme ne le prenne pas pour un gros débile. Mais au lieu de ça, le garçon se déplaça pour attraper ledit vinyle et le tendit joyeusement vers lui.

-Et voilà ! », dit-il fièrement. « C'est une super chanson et la voix du chanteur est tellement spéciale mais dans le bon sens… »

-Ouais et le solo de gratte de Slash est juste… magnifique ! »

Key approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils partirent tous les deux dans un discussion intense sur leurs goûts musicaux. A ce qu'apprit Jonghyun, le vendeur partageait la même passion que lui pour la musique et le temps passa à une vitesse folle.

-Oh mais quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Jonghyun alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. « Faut que j'y aille ! »

Le vendeur se dirigea vers le comptoir et Jonghyun le suivit pour payer ce qu'il avait enfin trouvé.

-Et voilà ! », dit le blond, toujours avec un sourire. « _Enjoy it_ ! Et reviens quand tu veux, ça fait toujours plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un comme toi. Au fait, je m'appelle Key. »

-Enchanté Key. », répondit Jonghyun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. « J'espère à bientôt alors. »

Jonghyun se dirigea vers la porte au moment au Key cria 'quel est ton nom ?' mais trop tard, il était déjà dehors. Il rentra chez lui, le cœur léger, heureux de se trouvaille et de sa rencontre inattendue avec ce Key. En plus il était tellement beau…

x

Key regarda la porte comme s'il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre pour faire apparaître son bel inconnu de la dernière fois. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au regard coquin était venu le voir. Chaque jour Key espérait le revoir et ses journées semblaient durer une éternité alors que d'habitude ses journées passait assez vite.

Il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image du bel inconnu de sa tête. Quand il avait croisé son regard, Key avait ressenti un truc étrange en lui, comme un _coup de foudre_. Etait-ce vraiment ça ? Il n'en savait rien étant donné qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux… Mais une chose était sûre, il voulait revoir ce garçon, il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ mais il le fallait.

Et si c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie ? En tout cas, de ce qu'il savait sur lui pour l'instant, il en avait tout l'air. Et puis il était pas mal aussi. Taillé en V, un regard qui le transperçait, un style particulier même s'il n'était pas très grand, Key trouvait son bel inconnu vraiment très attirant et il semblait spur de luin ce qui rajouté à son charme.

La cloche de la boutique retentit le faisant se retourner aussitôt, aller avec un peu d'espoir… et merde ! Toujours pas lui. Key devenait fou à attendre et attendre qu'il revienne. Pourtant il était persuadé que le courant était bien passé entre eux, mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé ?!

-Bonjour Monsieur, je recherche un vinyle de Michael Jackson. », demanda une jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Clairement, elle le draguait à lui faire les yeux doux et son sourire. Mais Key s'en fichait, et il lui indiqua le rayon sans grand enthousiasme puis la fille repartit sans rien acheter. Key souffla d'ennui, posant les coudes sur le comptoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

_Minho_

_Merci pour la dernière fois. C'était vraiment sympa ce que t'as fait, pour te remercier, je t'invite à ma fête ce soir. Y'aura Dae et son copain et Yougjae que tu connais. Tiens-moi au courant, see ya !_

Key retrouva son sourire automatiquement car dès qu'il y avait une fête, il était toujours le premier à être de la partie, toujours prêt à s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse. Il répondit à Minho qu'il serait bien là et demanda à quelle heure ça commençait. Minho lui renvoya un message pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir à partir de 19h30.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une lenteur presque agonisante et enfin, l'heure de fermer arriva. Key compta rapidement sa caisse et ferma le magasin pour rentrer chez lui aussi vite que possible. Il prit sa douche et prit son temps pour choisir sa tenue adéquate. Il opta pour un jean noir imprimés de fleurs roses et verts, une chemise noir à laquelle il avait nouée une cravate de toutes les couleurs et par-dessus il avait enfilé une veste d'un rouge vif. Son style était décalé, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait : être différent.

Il se regarda encore un moment dans le miroir, remis ses mèches blondes en place et attrapa ses affaires avant de sortir de son studio pour attraper le métro. Il était en retard mais c'était normal vu qu'il finissait le travail à 19 heures, les gars devaient déjà être là-bas.

Key arriva enfin devant la maison de Minho et entre sans sonner, vu que la musique résonnait déjà beaucoup dehors, il savait que personne ne l'entendrait. Il traversa la cours pour frapper à la porte cette fois et un Minho surexcité lui ouvrit.

-Mon pote ! », cria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. « Rentre je t'en prie ! »

.

TBC


	2. Ete

******Pairing : **JongKey******  
Genre :** Angs et Romance******  
Fandom : **SHINee******  
Disclaimers : **Evidemment, rien est à moi.

**ETE**

Key venait d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous en avance, trop impatient de revoir son beau Jonghyun. Il était tombé sous son charme dès qu'il avait croisé son regard à la boutique où il travaillait et après avoir passé presque toute la soirée à discuter avec lui chez Minho, il était tombé encore plus sous son charme.

Etonnamment, Key avait plus de mal à être entreprenant avec lui, il le rendait nerveux et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un mec trop chaud. Il voulait que Jonghyun pense du bien de lui alors il ne pouvait pas être trop rentre-dedans.

Il sortit bien vite de ses pensées quand il vit le jeune garçon le chercher du regard. Il était si beau avec son jean, son tee-shirt noir avec un col en V qui lui allait à la perfection, ses boots noires et ses lunettes. Et quand Jonghyun le vit enfin, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Juste _magnifique_.

-Salut Jonghyun. », souffla Key dans l'oreille de son beau jeune homme qui se retourna d'un coup. « Comment vas-tu ? »

-Hey Key. », répondit Jonghyun, son sourire s'agrandissant au maximum montrant toutes ses dents et lui donnant un air mignon. « Je vais bien, content de te voir. »

Key sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux profonds de Jonghyun. Il se força à détourner le regard pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrée du concert en plein air. Ils firent la queue quelques minutes et arrivèrent enfin devant la scène.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, criant, hurlant le nom des artistes qui allaient passer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le concert débuta et Key était à fond dedans quand d'un coup il tourna la tête vers Jonghyun. Il était complètement ailleurs, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui, juste bercé par la musique, comme transportée par elle. Il semblait si heureux.

Key quant à lui était totalement focalisé sur Jonghyun, oubliant tout le reste, comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et que la foule avait disparue. Pour reprendre ses esprits, Key décida d'aller leur chercher à manger, sachant à quel point Jonghyun aimait la nourriture.

-Jonghyun. », l'appela-t-il, se maudissant de le déranger ainsi. « J'vais nous prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Ne bouges surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

-Ok. », répondit-il simplement avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la musique.

Key se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et se dirigea vers le stand de nourriture pour y acheter deux hotdogs. Une fois qu'il eut repris suffisamment ses esprits il repartit vers Jonghyung et lui donna le hotdog.

-Oh merci beaucoup Key. », dit Jonghyun attrapant la nourriture et mordant dedans sans aucune hésitation. « Mmh, c'est trop bon. »

Key resta derrière lui, et mangea son sandwich tranquillement, tentant de se concentrer un minimum sur le concert. Puis, il y eut un changement de groupe et la foule s'excita un peu plus, poussant tout le monde et Key fut projeter sur Jonghyun. Instinctivement, il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille. Key n'avait pas envie de le lâcher maintenant qu'il le tenait. Et comme si Jonghyun pensait la même chose, il le sentit se coller un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du concert.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre ou tu dois rentrer ? », demanda Key, une fois qu'ils furent sortis. « J'irais bien boire un verre, si ça te dis… »

-Ouais carrément. », répondit Jonghyun tout enjoué ce qui rendit Key heureux. « Allons boire un verre ! »

Key et Jonghyun trouvèrent un petit bar sympa et s'installèrent sur une des tables dehors. La nuit venait de tomber mais il faisait encore très bon. Ils commandèrent chacun une bière et Jonghyun pris un hamburger en plus.

-Tu ne manges rien ? », demanda Jonghyun surpris.

-On a déjà mangé au concert. », répondit Key en s'esclaffant. « Moi ça me suffit. »

-Mais comment ça peut te suffire ça ? Moi ce n'était que mon entrée. »

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur leur apporta leurs commandes. Jonghyun se jeta sur son hamburger et ses frites comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et Key ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant dévorer son sandwich alors qu'il attrapait sa bière bien fraîche.

-Tiens. », dit Jonghyun en lui tendant une frite pleine de ketchup.

Key n'avait pas du tout envie de manger mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre alors il attrapa la frite que lui tendait son beau jeune homme entre ses dents et l'avala d'un trait.

-Merci _cute_ Jonghyun. », lança Key en ne pouvant détourner ses yeux du jeune homme.

Jonghyun se mit à rougir alors qu'il finissait de manger, se mettant de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche. Key ne put s'empêcher de lui enlever du bout de son index, caressant furtivement ses lèvres et les joues de Jonghyun se mirent à rougir un peu plus.

Il était vraiment trop mignon. Et cette fois Key comprit qu'enfin quelqu'un avait réussi à attirer son attention. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'être l'homme d'une seule nuit. Il venait de trouver l'homme qui changerait sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était lui le bon, celui qui lui ferait ressentir tout plus _intensément_.

x

-J'ai une faveur à te demander Minho. », dit Jonghyun en s'asseyant près de lui dans l'herbe, lui retirant l'un de ses écouteurs.

Minho se releva doucement et enleva le deuxième écouteur de son oreille puis il tourna la tête vers Jonghyun.

-Vas-y dis-moi. »

-Voilà, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup discuté avec ton ami Key. », commença Jonghyun avant de se faire couper par un 'Kibum tu veux dire ?' de son meilleur ami. « Oui Kibum. Et j'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui, je l'apprécie vraiment alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais… »

Jonghyun s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

-…éviter de lui dire que je suis malade. »

Minho le regarda avec de grands yeux et Jonghyun baissa la tête de gêne.

-Tu veux que je lui mente ? », demanda Minho en lui relevant la tête.

-Non pas que tu lui mentes mais que tu ne lui dises rien, c'est tout. », répondit Jonghyun avait un léger sourire.

-Ouais ça c'est un mensonge par omission c'est la même chose. », rétorqua son meilleur ami. « Mais je ne comprends par Jjong, tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ? »

Jonghyun ne sut quoi répondre, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il voulait juste profiter du temps qu'il lui restait et Key le faisait se sentir vivant, prêt à faire n'importe quoi quand ils étaient ensemble. Alors que comptait-il faire ? Juste_profiter_…

-J'sais pas, prendre du bon temps avant de… ». Jonghyun s'arrêta, il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase car devant l'air attristé qu'avait pris Minho, il savait très que son meilleur ami avait compris où il voulait en venir.

-Donc, tu veux profiter et si jamais il tombe amoureux de toi ? », s'énerva Minho. « Si jamais vous tombez amoureux, à quel moment tu comptes lui dire que t'es malade et que tu vas mourir ? Hein Jonghyun, t'y as pensé à ça ? »

La voix grave et l'air dur de son ami le secoua brusquement. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, qu'arriverait-il s'il lui brisait le cœur ? Etait-il capable de faire ça à quelqu'un ? C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de vouloir profiter sans se soucier de l'avenir…

-Evidemment que non tu n'y as pas pensé. », continua Minho au bord des larmes. « Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi depuis que tu as pris cette putain de décision. »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Minho ? », demanda Jonghyun, choqué par les paroles et la dureté des mots de son meilleur ami.

Minho tourna le regard mais Jonghyun comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur et il savait qu'à un moment il allait craquer. Minho avait pris la chose un peu trop bien depuis le début que ça lui avait paru louche.

-Je suis désolé Jjong. », dit Minho en tentant de se calmer. « Je voulais pas craquer, c'est juste que savoir que dans peu de temps, je… je ne t'aurais plus à mes côtés, que mon _partner in crimes_ ne sera plus là pour faire les quatre-cent coups avec moi, ça me fait tellement mal. …Et j'ai peur aussi. »

Jonghyun sentit son cœur lui faire mal et sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme ça. Il ne se sentait pas capable de repasser par tout ça une nouvelle fois, c'était trop dur.

-Minho écoute-moi bien. », murmura Jonghyun en s'approchant de son meilleur ami, posant une main sur son dos. « Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et le plus gentil que j'ai rencontré. Il faudra que tu sois fort mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras tout pour être heureux et quand les choses deviendront difficiles, tu feras tout pour te battre. Tu peux me le promettre ? »

Minho sembla hésiter, regardant Jonghyun dans les yeux pendant un long moment puis il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et souffla un 'promis', accrochant son petit doigt à celui que lui tendait Jonghyun. Puis Jonghyun le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

Une fois qu'ils se détachèrent, Minho reprit sa conversation, là où elle s'était arrêtée avant qu'il n'explose et Jonghyun envia la facilité à laquelle il pouvait se reprendre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, je ne dirais rien pour Kibum. Mais tu l'apprécies vraiment ? »

-Ouais je crois. », répondit Jonghyun avec un petit sourire. « Il est différent des autres. »

Au moment même où Jonghyun énumérait les nombreuses choses qui lui plaisait chez Key, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il l'attrapa pour y lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Key_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir mon beau Jonghyun. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas repartir sans un baiser… A bientôt 3_

Jonghyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il sentit comme des papillons battre des ailes dans son estomac. C'était la première fois que Jonghyun ressentait autant de chose rien qu'en lisant un simple sms. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se rapprocher de lui mais il avait envie de vivre autre chose avant de quitter ce monde…

x

-Et ce film-là ? », demanda Key en montrant la dernière comédie romantique sortie en pointant l'affiche devant le cinéma.

-J'aime plutôt les films d'action, tu vois ? », répondit Jonghyun en faisait la grimace. « Tu veux pas aller voir ça plutôt ? »

A dire vrai, Key s'en fichait pas mal du film qu'ils allaient voir, lui tout ce qu'il venait c'était passer du temps avec Jonghyun et rien d'autre.

-Si tu veux. », capitula-t-il finalement.

Et Key ne put que s'en féliciter face à l'immense sourire que lui faisait Jonghyun, toujours aussi craquant.

Ils achetèrent les billets et bien évidemment, en passant devant le stand de popcorns, Jonghyun s'arrêta pour en prendre un gros pot puis ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils s'installèrent confortablement, tout en haut et au milieu. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais en même temps il n'y avait que Key pour avoir l'idée de s'enfermer dans un cinéma alors qu'il faisait un grand soleil dehors.

Le film débuta mais Key ne pouvait se concentrer, il ne pensait qu'à son compagnon qui ne cessait de plonger sa main dans le pot de popcorn les faisant craquer dans sa bouche. Key avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant en temps normal, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas. Mais là, il était juste… bloqué.

Key l'observa de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jonghyun se tourne vers lui, sentant sûrement son regard trop insistant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine. « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

-Euh non, non pas du tout. », répondit Key, le cœur battant la chamade.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Maintenant il avait carrément le cœur qui tapait fort dans sa poitrine et son pouls semblait s'accélérait. Il détourna le regard de Jonghyun qui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire en coin pour faire mine de s'intéresser au film.

Key pouvait sentir le regard persistant de Jonghyun sur lui, puis son beau jeune homme reposa son pot sur le siège vide à côté de lui et Key sentit une main lui attrapait doucement la mâchoire pour le tourner vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Jonghyun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Key.

Key se laissa faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude que ça se passe dans ce sens mais le côté sûr de lui de Jonghyun le rendait dingue et comme s'il l'eut senti, son beau jeune homme passa une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher de lui et aussi l'empêcher de partir. Key n'en pouvait plus, il sentait l'excitation montait en lui et répondit au baiser de Jonghyun avec toute l'envie qu'il ressentait pour le garçon.

Leur échange était tellement passionné, jamais Key n'avait ressenti autant de choses en un simple baiser.

Jonghyun le relâcha finalement et se recula pour pouvoir l'observer.

-Je savais que tu embrassais bien. », dit-il en s'esclaffant alors que Key ne réagissait plus, essayant de remettre son esprit en marche.

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, c'était toujours lui qui faisait ce genre de choses d'habitude mais bizarrement ne pas être celui qui commence lui plaisait énormément. Il adorait ça même…

Puis comme si de rien était, Jonghyun reprit ses popcorns et se plongea à nouveau dans le film. Key essaya d'en faire de même mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus du tout se concentrer sur les dialogues tellement il était dans un autre monde.

Jonghyun était vraiment incroyable, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et ce baiser l'avait encore plus renforcé dans cette idée.

-Bon je dois y aller, mes amis doivent m'attendre. », dit Jonghyun, une fois qu'il fut sorti du cinéma. « On se voit demain ? »

-Ouais, je t'appelle quand je sors du travail. », répondit Key avec un sourire. « Fais attention à toi en rentrant. »

Key ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, devait-il l'embrasser ? Il ne savait pas si le baiser dans le cinéma était juste un baiser comme ça ou si pour Jonghyun ça signifiait plus. Alors Key ne bougea pas, préférant le laisser faire. A sa grande déception, Jonghyun tourna les talons, lui adressant un dernier signe d'au-revoir mais… sans l'embrasser.

Déçu, il le regarda partir quand à peine quelques mètres plus loin, Jonghyun se retourna et revint en courant vers lui avec le même sourire en coin qu'il avait eu dans le cinéma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Key.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose. », répondit Jonghyun.

-Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jonghyun l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Key répondit à son baiser avec autant d'envie que tout à l'heure. C'était dingue comment il se sentait bien avec lui. Puis Jonghyun mit fin à leur échange et souffla un 'ça' avant de caresser la joue de Key et repartir en trottinant.

_Aiish_, il était complètement accroc à lui.

x

-On va où ? »

-T'occupes ! », répondit Key avec un sourire. « Tu le sauras quand on y sera ! »

-Aller dis-moi ! », insista Jonghyun lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. « Sinon je ne t'embrasses plus. »

Key qui était en train de conduire, lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! », dit-il.

-Bien sûr que si ! », rétorqua Jonghyun. « A partir de maintenant je ne t'embrasserais plus, et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui craquera le premier ! »

-Ok j'tiens le pari. »

Jonghyun leva sa main et Key tapa dedans pour confirmer leur pari. Jonghyun reporta son attention sur la route, à priori, Key l'emmenait vers Incheon vu le chemin qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait horreur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, il détestait les surprises et ce genre de choses car il aimait tout savoir pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ? », demanda Jonghyun avec insistance en tournant sa tête vers Key qui était toujours concentré sur la route.

-PARCE QUE ! », répondit Key un peu agacé. « C'est une surprise. »

-J'aime pas les surprises… », râla Jonghyun avant de faire la moue. « Ca se passe pas tout le temps bien… »

-Tu serais pas un peu du genre pessimiste toi ? », l'interrogea Key en lui jetant un regard furtif.

Si tu savais, pensa Jonghyun. Oui je suis pessimiste parce que la vie ne me donne pas l'envie de me battre. Parce que quand tu crois enfin être heureux, il y a toujours quelque chose pour t'arrêter, pour gâcher ton plaisir. C'est comme ça à chaque fois…

-La vie est cruelle. », déclara Jonghyun plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est quand tu crois enfin être heureux qu'il t'arrive des merdes qui viennent tout gâcher. Tu passes plus de temps à galérer qu'à être bien… »

Key ne répondit rien pendant un long moment et Jonghyun sourit, content de l'avoir soufflé.

-Je pense que tu as tort. », lança finalement Key avec fermeté. C'était la première fois que Jonghyun le voyait aussi sérieux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. « Je pense que c'est ce qui nous arrive de difficile dans la vie qui nous fait grandir. Et c'est vrai, parfois la vie est dure mais c'est pour mieux apprécier les moments de bonheur. Si tu vis une épreuve difficile, plus tard, ton bonheur sera encore plus grand quand tu sortiras de cette sombre période. »

Jonghyun le regarda intensément, il avait l'air si sérieux et il était étrangement beau comme ça, concentré sur la route. Jonghyun ne répondit rien, préférant poser sa tête contre la vitre. Ce n'était vraiment pas bête sa façon de penser mais un peu trop bisounours pour lui. Jonghyun avait une autre vision de la vie, plus dure, plus sombre.

-Tu prends la vie du mauvais côté. », continua Key, voyant que Jonghyun ne dirait rien de plus. « Et je vais te montrer que la vie vaut le coup. Que quand on se bat assez fort contre elle, il peut se passer des choses extraordinaires. Tu verras Jong, je te le prouverais. »

-Je ne crois pas que tu y arriveras… »

C'était quasiment impossible, surtout avec ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, Jonghyun ne croyait plus en rien, et surtout pas en la vie. Persuadé que de toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

-De toute façon on arrive. »

Jonghyun regarda le panneau qu'il allait dépasser : Silmi Beach. Alors c'est là que Key l'emmenait ?

-Silmi beach, tu veux qu'on passe un week-end à la mer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Key hocha du chef en souriant puis il se gara sur le parking d'un petit hôtel charmant. Jonghyun attrapa son sac dans le coffre puis celui de Key et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le hall.

x

Après avoir déposé leur valise à la chambre, ils décidèrent ensemble d'aller faire un tour à la plage. Il faisait beau et chaud, alors Key se changea rapidement pour enfiler son maillot de bain, très vite imité par Jonghyun.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de l'hôtel tout sourire, et Key attrapa la main de Jonghyun pour l'emmenait jusqu'à la plage qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres. Jonghyun n'avait encore rien dit, mais Key savait que sa surprise lui avait fait plaisir même s'il persistait à jouer le petit dur.

-Ca te plait ? », demanda Key joyeusement alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la mer.

-Mh. », marmonna Jonghyun, déposant sa serviette sur le sable puis il se redressa, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. « C'est pas mal. »

Key savait que 'c'est pas mal' de la part de son petit ami signifiait 'j'adore carrément' mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, et posa à son tour sa serviette près de celle de Jonghyun. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait vraiment bien. Key avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le faisait vibrer, qui lui faisait ressentir des choses spéciales et qui le rendait toute chose avec juste une phrase ou un mot.

-On va se baigner ? », demanda Key, enlevant déjà son tee-shirt pour le laisser tomber au sol.

-Oh non, moi j'préfère bronzer. », répondit Jonghyun en s'allongeant sur sa serviette. « Je dois être beau. »

-Pour qui ? », rétorqua Key, carrément jaloux.

Jonghyun rigola face au regard noir qu'il lui jetait et Key sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui.

-Pour toi évidemment,_ babo_ ! »

Ah, il préférait ça. Tout de suite, son agacement retomba comme s'il n'était jamais apparu et il décida d'aller faire quelques longueurs seul, il faisait trop chaud et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Il barbota quelques minutes dans l'eau et décida finalement de rejoindre son amant. En s'approchant de lui, il vit que Jonghyun s'était complètement allongé sur le dos, et son chapeau était posé en équilibre sur sa tête, recouvrant entièrement son visage.

Key ne put s'empêcher de le mater alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau. Il était tellement beau et son corps était presque parfait. Des abdos bien dessinés, des cuisses et des fesses bien fermes, et même si Jonghyun disait le contraire, il était déjà bien bronzé ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Discrètement, Key s'approcha de son petit ami et encore tout mouillé, il s'allongea sur lui arrachant à Jonghyun un cri de surprise.

-Yaaaah ! », s'écria-t-il en enlevant son chapeau. « T'es tout mouillé. »

-Je sais. », répondit Key avec un sourire mutin sur le visage.

Jonghyun le regarda un moment avant de finalement l'entourait de ses bras pour renverser leur position. Ainsi, Key se retrouva sur le dos, pris au piège par un Jonghyun ultra séduisant qui lui caressait maintenant la joue avec délicatesse.

Key continua de l'observer, son regard était plongé dans celui de Jonghyun. Il était si beau et ils s'entendaient si bien que s'en était presque incroyable. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il ressentait tellement de choses fortes pour lui qu'il avait envie de lui dire mais Jonghyun le prit de court en prenant la parole en premier.

-Je me sens bien avec toi Key. », souffla Jonghyun en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Key sentit son cœur s'affolait et des petits papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Une simple phrase pouvait le rendre complètement dingue.

-Tu es vraiment différent. », reprit-il. « Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ailleurs. Je me sens bien et j'oublie tout le reste. »

Key se sentait de plus en plus troublé mais il continuait de le fixer. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses pourtant, il n'y a que trois mots qui lui vinrent en tête à ce moment-là.

-Je t'aime. »

Et voilà, c'était sorti tout seul. Il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour lui dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui. C'était peut-être trop tôt mais qu'importe, il le pensait et il avait eu envie, _besoin_ de lui dire. Anxieux, Key détourna finalement le regard, gêné que son petit ami ne réponde rien.

Les secondes qui passèrent dans le silence lui parut une éternité puis enfin, Jonghyun attrapa son visage d'une main pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire. », dit Jonghyun, le visage si impassible que Key se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait la pire erreur de sa vie en se confessant aussi rapidement.

-Je… je t'aime Jjong. », répéta-t-il quand même, plus incertain que jamais.

Finalement, Jonghyun approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa si romantiquement que Key en perdit la tête, se laissant aller et tout ce qui était autour de lui disparut petit à petit. Il n'y avait que du noir et _Jonghyun_.

Ils se détachèrent après un long moment et Key ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-T'as perdu ton pari ! », dit-il tout fier.

-Quel pari ? », demanda Jonghyun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'as embrassé le premier ! », répondit Key. « Pas moi »

-Oui mais c'est pas du jeu. », rétorqua son petit ami en lui caressant les lèvres et le cou. « Mais c'est pas grave… Redis-le ! »

Key répéta sa phrase plus fort cette fois et Jonghyun lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant avec fougue. Puis il fit glisser sa main pour caresser le torse de Key le faisant frissonner et il allait descendre un peu mais Key le stoppa.

-Pas ici. », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Jonghyun.

Jonghyun grommela un peu mais se releva, l'embrassant une dernière fois son cou avant de se relever complètement. Key était aux anges et il n'avait qu'une hâte retourner le plus vite possible dans leur chambre.

x

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'entendre ça Jonghyun. », dit le médecin avec sincérité.

-Donc on est d'accord ? », demanda Jonghyun.

-Evidemment. », répondit Jinki avec un léger sourire. « Donc on se voit la semaine prochaine ? »

Jonghyun acquiesça puis serra la main que lui tendait son médecin tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il sortit de la salle et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour filer chez lui aussi vite que possible.

Jonghyun avait pris une grande décision. Grâce à Key et à son 'je t'aime' du mois dernier, Jonghyun avait complètement changé d'avis. Il n'avait plus envie de se laisser mourir, il voulait tout tenter pour passer encore du temps avec son Key. Quelqu'un l'aimer ? Lui ! L'aimer _d'amour_. Jamais il n'aurait cru remettre son choix en cause et pourtant, c'était décidé, il allait se faire soigner. Il allait tout tenter pour combattre cette saleté de maladie.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Jongyun rentra chez lui à pas rapide, courant presque. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Minho et son meilleur ami devait déjà être chez lui.

Quand il arriva, Minho était effectivement arrivé et il était en train de prendre un gouter avec Taemin et ses parents, joyeusement installés autour de la table.

-Ah super que vous soyez tous réunis. », déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, n'ayant même pas pris le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. « J'ai un truc à vous dire. »

Instantanément, tous les visages se fermèrent et chacun avait maintenant une expression triste sur le visage. Evidemment, quand il annonçait ce genre de chose, c'était en général pour parler de sa maladie.

-Voilà, j'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. », commença-t-il en s'approchant de la table, posant ses mains sur celle-ci. « Et il me fait me sentir… différent… _Vivant_ ! Je sais que ça va vous faire bizarre mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et donc j'ai… »

Il s'arrêta pas très certain de la meilleure façon d'annoncer la chose.

-J'vais me soigner. », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sa mère et son père laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise, Minho cria de joie, le prenant dans ses bras mais Taemin ne disait rien. Son petit frère ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se soigner alors il appréhendait un peu sa réponse.

-Tae ? », demanda soudain Jonghyun, se détachant de Minho pour pouvoir regarder son frère.

-Qui c'est ce gars ? », demanda Taemin, la voix froide et le visage fermé. « Non en fait, je me fiche de savoir qui sait, je suis juste heureux que grâce à lui mon frère décide de ne pas se laisser mourir. »

Jonghyun sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une joie immense quand il vit son petit frère sourire à nouveau depuis des mois. Et il souriait vraiment, ce n'était plus faux ni forcé cette fois, il était vraiment heureux et ça se voyait.

-Oh mon frère ! », s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour lui sauter dessus ! « Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je serais là pour t'aider, on le sera tous ! »

Jonghyun les remercia, il allait se battre. Et dieu sait à quel point il allait avoir besoin d'eux durant cette période.

-Mais j'aimerais connaître ce jeune homme qui vient de changer la vie de mon fils. », déclara le père de Jonghyun, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bah justement… je l'ai invité. Il ne devrait pas tarder. », répondit Jonghyun en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

Tous, excepté Minho qui connaissait déjà la suite, le regardèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Je voudrais que vous gardiez tout ça secret. Il n'est au courant de rien et je veux que ça continue comme ça d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parte en courant s'il l'apprend ou qu'il me regarde avec pitié. »

Tous sans exception cette fois acquiescèrent et peu de temps après, la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Jonghyun se précipita pour ouvrir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il découvrit son petit ami un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

-Merci. », dit Jonghyun en tendant la main pour attraper le bouquet. « Fallait pas. »

-Ce n'est pas pour toi _babo_. », répondit Key en ramenant brusquement les fleurs vers lui. « C'est pour ta maman. »

-_Oooooh_. », gloussa sa mère qui avait assisté à toute la scène. « Que c'est gentil ! Entre, entre. »

Jonghyun le laissa passer et Key salua tout le monde en s'inclinant plusieurs fois. Jonghyun l'observa, il était juste parfait pour lui. Et quand il l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, quelque chose en lui s'était déclenché, et c'est là qu'il avait pris la décision de se battre.

_Kim Kibum, mon sauveur._

_._

TBC


	3. Automne

**Pairing : **JongKey**  
Genre :** Angs et Romance**  
Fandom : **SHINee**  
Disclaimers : **Evidemment, rien est à moi.

**AUTOMNE**

L'automne était finalement arrivé mais le temps restait encore doux pour la saison et il y avait un soleil éclatant aujourd'hui. Key avait donc proposé à son petit ami d'aller se balader dans Hongdae pour profitait des derniers rayons de soleil qui allaient bientôt laisser place à la pluie et le froid.

Jonghyun avait accepté et ils se retrouvaient donc à se promenaient main dans la main dans les rues bondés de monde.

Cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ça se passait tellement bien que Key se demandait encore comment c'était possible, mais très vite il se rappelait qu'il avait toujours était chanceux.

Il le pensait encore plus à présent, vivant une histoire tellement incroyable… Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps mais déjà il était fou amoureux de son Jonghyun qui était parfait à ses yeux.

-T'es beau aujourd'hui. », le complimenta Jonghyun alors qu'il le regardait avec un sourire et les yeux remplis d'amour. « J'adore quand tu mets ta casquette. »

Le cœur de key se gonfla de bonheur et pour le remercier, il l'embrassa. Très vite, Jonghyun approfondit leur baiser faisant perdre la tête à Key qui, à chaque fois, ne voyait plus que lui, oubliant tout le reste.

-Bon tu veux qu'on aille manger ? », dit Key, se forçant à revenir sur terre. « J'ai un petit creux. »

-Ouiiii. », s'enthousiasma Jonghyun, regardant déjà autour de lui pour chercher un restaurant. « Je te le paye. »

Key lui sourit et Jonghyun le tira par la main pour l'emmener dans un restaurant de ramens. Ils durent patienter quelques minutes pour avoir une table puisque comme eux, tout le monde voulait manger dehors. Surtout Jonghyun qui voulait absolument 'parfaire son bronzage pour être toujours plus beau', selon ses propres mots.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, un serveur les installa enfin à une table. Le repas se passa bien et dans le silence, Jonghyun étant concentré à manger ses nouilles le plus vite possible. Quand ils eurent fini, ils commandèrent un dessert.

Ils étaient en train d'attendre, quand Key remarqua un truc qui le dérangea au plus haut point. Un mec s'était arrêté non loin d'eux, attendant l'un de ses amis qui étaient rentré dans une boutique et fixait Jonghyun avec un grand sourire, l'air dragueur à mort. Key tourna sa tête vers son homme qui…

qui lui rendait son sourire ! Non mais il était sérieux là ?

-Ca va, je te dérange pas ? », s'énerva-t-il, faisant presque sursauter Jonghyun qui se retourna instantanément vers lui et perdit son sourire au même moment. « Si tu veux j'te laisse avec lui ! »

-Mais t'énerve pas Key. », répondit Jonghyun sereinement. « Y'a rien de méchant là-dedans. »

Key avait toujours était d'un naturel jaloux, estimant que ce qui était à lui était _à lui_. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, ou de le regarder ou de lui sourire ! Jonghyun le savait mais pourtant son côté 'j'aime plaire' prenait parfois le dessus ce qui lui tapait sur le système.

Et en même temps c'était normal vu que Jonghyun était vraiment beau et toujours très sympa avec les gens, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il attire autant les regards sur lui. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de répondre à leurs provocations ?

-Tu sais bien que je suis avec toi ! », reprit Jonghyun plus sérieusement, sentant sûrement Key bouillonnait intérieurement. « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal !_ Jamais_. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça… »

Key sentit sa colère diminuait. C'était tellement rare d'entendre Jonghyun parlait de sentiments où ce genre de chose que dès qu'il le faisait, Key ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Même si Jonghyun ne lui avait encore jamais dit 'je t'aime' clairement, il sentait qu'il était quand même attaché. Alors l'entendre que 'jamais il ne lui ferait de mal' le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

-C'est juste… c'est juste que j'oublie combien tu es populaire. », déclara Key. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en couple alors parfois c'est vrai, mes réactions sont un peu… excessives. J'en suis désolé. »

-Je ne t'en veux pas. », répondit Jonghyun en caressant sa joue. « Moi aussi j'essayerais de faire attention. Je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie. »

Oooh, cette fois Key se sentit littéralement fondre et son ventre le chatouillait bizarrement. Il l'aimait tellement que s'en était presque incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant de choses pour quelqu'un mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

-Je t'aime tellement Jongie. », dit-il finalement et Jonghyun se leva pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tellement intensément que Key se laissa faire sans protester.

x

Les soins avaient pris une allure plus intense et plus répétitive. Jonghyun était fatigué et passait énormément de temps à l'hôpital, l'obligeant de plus en plus à refuser les invitations de Key pour qu'ils se voient.

C'était dur, encore plus difficile que dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, Jonghyun voulait tout abandonner mais sa famille, Minho et surtout Key sans le savoir, lui redonnaient la force nécessaire pour continuer. Et puis maintenant, il trouvait la vie si belle avec Key à ses côtés qu'il ne voulait plus mourir. Il voulait se battre encore plus fort chaque jour pour vaincre encore une fois sa foutue maladie.

Une nouvelle fois, sa mère le déposa à l'hôpital, elle reviendrait le chercher en fin de matinée quand il terminerait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste, c'était trop sombre pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à ça encore une fois. Souvent, c'était Minho qui l'accompagnait quand il le pouvait mais il avait sa vie et ses cours, comme aujourd'hui.

C'était donc seul qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jinkie. Il annonça son arrivée à la secrétaire qui prévint aussitôt le médecin par téléphone. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jinki arriva, lui serrant la main pour l'inciter à entrer.

-Vous avez l'air soucieux. », dit Jonghyun voyant l'air sérieux, fronçant les sourcils, qu'avait pris le médecin. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-Hum… non. », répondit le médecin sans même le regarder. « On va juste augmenter les doses et les séances un peu. Va te changer et rejoins-moi dans la salle des soins. »

Jonghyun se leva comme convenu mais il sentait que le médecin ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Mais il était peut-être parano, avec tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment et la peur de mourir qui lui tordait les tripes parfois, ce n'était pas étonnant.

La séance se passa comme d'habitude, c'était long, difficile et surtout épuisant. Il sentait une nausée l'envahir, alors il courut vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir. C'était toujours comme ça, mais ce qu'il avait dû mal à endurer, était la perte de ses cheveux qui commençait sérieusement à tomber.

Sa mère le récupéra dans les alentours de midi et l'emmena directement à la maison. Une fois arrivée, il fonça dans sa chambre, complètement HS. Il s'allongea dans son lit, attendant patiemment que ses nausées se calment et quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère entrait dans sa chambre pour lui déposer un plateau-repas.

-T'as l'air de plus en plus épuisé mon chéri. », dit sa mère la voix douce et calme. « Ca va ? »

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. », la rassura-t-il. « Je vais la vaincre cette putain de maladie, tu m'entends maman ? »

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement et Jonghyun pria de toutes ses forces pour avoir raison. Mais étrangement, quelque chose l'inquiétait, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu, et la tête de son médecin tout à l'heure ne faisait que confirmer cette sensation.

Non, non et non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça maintenant, s'il voulait guérir, il devait penser à des choses positives. Tout naturellement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son petit-ami.

Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Key était tellement différent des autres avec qui il était sorti. Il était drôle, gentil, touchant et plein de vie, tout le temps à voir le bon côté des choses. Et même ses défauts il les appréciait. Comme sa jalousie par exemple…

Mais Jonghyun avait de plus en plus de mal à partager son temps entre Key et ses séances. Car quand il rentrait de l'hôpital, il était tellement fatigué qu'il dormait tout l'après-midi. Alors ils se voyaient de moins en moins et Jonghyun commençait à se demander si Key n'allait pas se lasser.

Alors qu'il cherchait une solution à ça, le sommeil le rattrapa le faisant plonger dans le pays des rêves, n'entendant même pas son portable vibrer par terre. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, qu'il se rendit compte que Key l'avait appelé plusieurs fois et qu'il lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages.

Arg, il allait se faire incendier, c'était sûr…

x

Key ouvrit la porte de chez lui, pour tomber sur un Jonghyun avec un paquet de chocolat entre les mains. Même s'il trouvait ça super mignon, il était tellement énervé contre lui qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lui sourire.

-Salut Key. », tenta Jonghyun, esquissant un maigre sourire. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé un lapin, je… je me suis endormi. »

-Mouais comme d'hab' quoi. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jonghyun annulait au dernier moment, ou ne répondait à ses textos que tard voire pas du tout ces temps-ci. Mais la goutte d'eau a été quand ils avaient rendez-vous au cinéma et que Jonghyun n'était jamais venu, sans même le prévenir.

-J'ai poireauté pendant trois quarts d'heure, persuadé que tu allais venir ! », explosa Key.

Enervé, il le laissa planté sur le seuil de son appartement, fonçant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Key, je peux entrer ? », demanda Jonghyun quelques minutes plus tard, tapotant sur la porte. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je te jure ! »

Key hésita un long moment, laissant son petit ami continuait de s'excuser, puis au bout d'un moment, il craqua complètement quand Jonghyun se mit à chanter et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! », finit-il par dire, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer à lui. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été déçu de toi. J'croyais que tu tenais à moi… »

-Mais bien sûr que je tiens à toi ! », confirma Jonghyun avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets ! »

Key se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant même s'il doutait encore de son excuse. Il se força à ne pas y penser et reporta son attention sur son petit-ami. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, et se câlinèrent un bon moment avant de doucement dériver…

Key sentit une excitation monté en lui, après son énorme déception et les excuses de Jonghyun, il n'avait qu'une envie : ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Alors, il se mit à califourchon sur son homme et le regarda avec les yeux brillants d'envie avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il délaissa finalement sa bouche pour embrasser et lécher le cou de son amant le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il savait que la nuque de Jonghyun était son point faible et que dès qu'il commençait à le mordiller, Jonghyun ne pouvait plus résister.

Comme prévu, Jonghyun attrapa Key par la taille et le retourna pour inverser leur position. Key sourit en voyant son amant commençait à être bien plus qu'émoustillé et posa sa main sur le membre déjà tendu de Jonghyun lui arrachant une exclamation de plaisir.

-Tu me rends dingue. », murmura Jonghyun, tout en laissant ses doigts caressaient les lèvres de Key.

Key sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le dos, entendre ça de la part de son amant le rendait dingue et il déboutonna le pantalon de Jonghyun pour lui montrer qu'il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Jonghyun dû le comprendre puisqu'il enleva son jean et son tee-shirt avec empressement, les jetant au sol. Key ne put s'empêcher de caresser son torse, tellement bien dessiné.

Jonghyun retira ensuite le pantalon de Key pour le caresser par-dessus son boxer. Key se laissa faire, laisser retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller, profitant des sensations intenses qu'il lui procurait.

Tout se passait vraiment bien, Key était aux anges alors que son amant allait enlever son boxer quand le portable de Jonghyun se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Key s'en fichait mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de son petit ami puisqu'il se leva pour l'attraper et Key vit le regard de Jonghyun s'assombrir alors qu'il regardait le nom qui s'affichait.

-Désolé, je dois répondre. », souffla Jonghyun avant de sortir de la pièce.

_What ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Comment osait-il le laisser en plan comme ça ?

Ultra énervé, Key se leva pour remettre son pantalon et il allait voir Jonghyun, bien déterminé à avoir des explications quand le jeune homme rentra à ce moment-là. Il avait un regard sombre et Key savait quelque chose n'allait pas.

-J'dois y aller. », dit Jonghyun simplement, la voix froide et distante. « On se voit plus tard. »

Key, tellement choqué par ce soudain changement de comportement, ne sut même pas quoi dire, le laissant l'embrasser rapidement avant de filer. Ce n'est que quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermait qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jonghyun lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain mais quoi ?! Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il le trompait ? Ce n'était pas bête comme réflexion, avec tous les appels qu'il recevait, les mecs qui n'arrêtaient pas de le mater et lui qui répondait à leurs sourires, leurs regards…

_Oh my god, _c'était ça ! Jonghyun le trompait…

x

Jonghyun marchait vite, courant presque, la tête complètement ailleurs. Il venait de recevoir un appel de son médecin qui le priait de venir le voir aussi vite que possible. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tourner pas rond.

Il avait laissé Key, seul, sans même lui fournir la moindre explication. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais pour l'heure il devait aller à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que soit une bonne nouvelle, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il entra dans la bouche de métro.

Il attendait impatiemment sur le quai et comme par hasard, le métro était bloqué. Il attendit tout de même cinq bonnes minutes avant de décider qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici à attendre cette foutue rame et remonta à la surface pour choper le premier taxi qui passait. Heureusement, il en trouva un rapidement et lui indiqua l'adresse de l'hôpital.

Jonghyun arriva enfin et paya le taxi avant de foncer vers l'accueil, annonçant son arrivée. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau qu'il connaissait si bien. La secrétaire appela directement le docteur.

-Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Kim. », dit la secrétaire, esquissant un petit sourire.

Jonghyun se retrouva devant la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ce foutu pressentiment revenant au galop. Finalement, il toqua à la porte et la voix de Jinki se fit entendre, l'autorisant à entrer.

Jonghyun poussant alors la porte et se figea quand il vit ses parents déjà présents, sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

-Jonghyun, je t'en prie assieds-toi. », déclara la voix du médecin, désignant la dernière chaise d'un geste de la main et Jonghyun s'exécuta, sans rien dire. « Bon voilà... si je vous ai réuni c'est… parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Le médecin s'arrêta de parler un instant et le silence alourdit la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère trop pesante.

-Les résultats ne sont pas bons. », reprit finalement le docteur, la gorge encore plus serrée que tout à l'heure. « Ils sont même négatifs. _Très _négatifs. »

-Que voulait vous dire ? », le pressa la mère de Jonghyun, la voix paniquée.

Mais Jonghyun avait compris. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite, il avait déjà tout compris. Jinki semblait démuni, c'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il avait à annoncer ce genre de chose, mais cette fois il s'agissait de l'enfant de ses amis. Alors Jonghyun, se tourna vers ses parents et la gorge nouée il prit la parole :

-Maman, papa… », commença-t-il, les larmes commençant à lui monter. « C'est la fin. »

Il s'arrêta pour déglutir avec difficulté. Ses parents le regardaient avec de grands yeux, l'air de ne toujours pas comprendre.

-Je… Je vais mourir. », réussit-il à dire, non sans difficultés. « Les soins ne marchent pas. »

Jonghyun pivota vers le médecin pour qu'il confirme ses dires et Jinki hocha doucement la tête.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? », protesta son père, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. « Mon… mon fils ne va pas mourir ! IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! »

Jinki baissa la tête soufflant un 'je suis désolé mais cette fois la leucémie est trop importante et Jonghyun s'est soigné trop tard…' alors que sa mère éclatait en sanglot. Jonghyun se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, retenant aussi fort que possible ses larmes.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la salle, ses parents n'arrêtant pas de pleurer et Jonghyun ne les lâcha qu'après un long moment.

-Bon, rentrons à la maison. », déclara soudain son père. « Il va falloir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Taemin et là… ça va être très dur. »

Ils se levèrent et dirent au revoir au médecin qui leur souhaita bonne chance. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Jonghyun se retourna pour lui demander combien de temps il lui restait.

-Seulement quelques mois… », répondit Jinki. « Cinq mois, peut-être moins. »

Okay, donc il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Il suivit ensuite ses parents jusqu'à la voiture et le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, permettant à Jonghyun d'encaisser la nouvelle.

_Cinq mois_.

Taemin, Minho, Key… Comment allait-il leur annoncer ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette fin depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de se soigner, persuadé qu'il guérirait encore. Mais non, cette garce de leucémie avait gagné, et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même d'avoir tant tarder à se soigner.

Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer ça à Key qui n'était absolument pas au courant de sa maladie ? Avait-il le droit de tout lui balancer de but en blanc ? Maintenant qu'il était sûr de mourir, il regrettait avoir vécu son histoire d'amour sans se soucier des conséquences…

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Key. Minho l'avait bien mis en garde masi il avait faitsa tête de mule et maintenant c'est Key qui allait en payer les frais.

Non, il ne pouvait pas annoncer une telle chose à Key. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire ressentir une chose pareille. Il avait été égoïste et maintenant il devait assumer. Il allait lui briser le cœur quoi qu'il arrive mais il n'avait aucune envie que Key le voit mourir. Il allait devoir le quitter en lui mentant…

x

Pendant des semaines, Key ne prit aucun appel de son petit ami, il ne répondait même plus à ses messages. Il lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé en plan comme ça, sans la moindre explication. Jonghyun l'avait rappelé qu'une semaine plus tard. Une semaine ! Alors non, Key n'avait pas répondu et refuser chaque appel de sa part.

Il l'aimait mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Et en plus, Key était persuadé d'être cocu… Donc après des semaines de réflexions intenses, il avait finalement pris la grande décision d'aller parler à Jonghyun, face à face.

Il arriva chez Jonghyun dans les alentours de quatorze heures. Il frappa à la porte et le cœur battant, il attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut madame Kim qui lui ouvrit, et quand son regard tomba sur lui, elle écarquilla grand ses yeux.

-Bonjour Kibum. », dit-elle, esquissant un sourire. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. »

-Bonjour madame Kim. », répondit Key, essayant d'être aussi souriant que d'habitude. «Est-ce que Jonghyun est là ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire… »

-Euh… attend une minute tu veux ? »

Sans même attendre sa réponse, la mère de Jonghyun referma la porte, le laissant seul sur le perron. Même sa mère s'y mettait, c'était certain, son petit ami lui cacher quelque chose et cela le conforta un peu plus dans son idée.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Jonghyun sortit enfin de la maison, et referma la porte derrière lui comme pour cacher quelque chose.

-Salut Key. », dit Jonghyun sans même l'embrasser.

-Hum… salut. », répondit Key, sur un ton froid et dur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Jonghyun le regarda un long moment dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne sut pas lire en lui. Ses yeux étaient tellement sombres, tellement… Key avait l'impression que Jonghyun n'avait aucune envie de le voir et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

-Rien. », soutint Jonghyun comme si tout était parfaitement normal. « J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ?! »

Qu…Quoi ? Il était sérieux quand il disait ça ?

-Tu te fiches de moi là non ? », s'énerva Key. « On était tous les deux, tu prends un appel et tu te barres de chez moi sans rien dire. Et pendant une semaine tu ne me donnes aucunes nouvelles ! Tu trouves que ce n'est _rien_ ça? »

Key avait les yeux rivés sur lui, il était tellement en colère qu'il voulait le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il réponde mais au lieu de ça, Jonghyun restait figé, regardant la route sans rien dire.

-Est-ce… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », se risqua Key, même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre une réponse négative, mais il _devait_ savoir. « Est-ce que tu m'as déjà aimé ? »

Key regardait Jonghyun sans même cligner des yeux, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Jonghyun ne le regarda pas, il ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, fixant toujours la route.

Mais il ne répondait rien. Absolument rien. Aucuns sons, aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche et Key sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Son silence voulait tout dire, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et maintenant il avait sa réponse.

Key avait envie de pleurer, mais il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer, il avait encore une dernière question à lui poser. Prenant un grosse bouffée d'air, il se lança finalement et prononça sa question à laquelle il connaissait déjà la réponse :

-Jjong, est-ce que… est-ce que tu me trompes ? »

Cette fois, Jonghyun se retourna subitement vers lui. Key crut qu'il allait enfin réagir et lui dire que non jamais il ne pourrait faire un truc pareil mais il déchanta bien vite son petit ami prit la parole.

-Oui. », répondit Jonghyun sans la moindre expression. « Je te trompe, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

… Non, ça ne pouvait… pas être… possible. Key avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur en pleine face. Les mots de Jonghyun résonnaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même s'il le savait depuis un petit moment, il avait espéré de toutes ses forces se tromper.

Key releva la tête vers Jonghyun qui le regardait à présent et son cœur lui dit un mal de chien en comprenant que jamais plus ils ne seraient ensemble. Il avait pourtant cru rencontré quelqu'un de bien, son âme sœur, mais depuis le début, Jonghyun n'avait fait que mentir.

-Tu m'avais pourtant dit un jour que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal. », souffla Key, la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd. « Tu m'as dit que tu tenais trop à moi pour me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jjong, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Key se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Jonghyun détourna le regard, murmurant juste un petit 'je suis désolé' auquel Key ne répondit pas.

-C'est fini. », murmura Key, plus pour lui-même. « Tout est fini. »

Déchiré, Key s'en alla sans rien dire de plus et Jonghyun ne tenta même pas de le rattraper. Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite pour ne pas que Jonghyun le voit pleurer. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Surtout pas pour _lui_.

Ce ne fut que quand il fut dans sa voiture que Key laissa sa souffrance le gagner. Il avait la tête vide et ne pouvait plus penser à rien hormis à la douleur qui lui arrachait les tripes et le cœur. Il était brisé en mille morceaux et jamais, jamais il ne tomberait amoureux une nouvelle fois.

_Je te déteste, je te hais Kim Jonghyun_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il tapait du poing sur son volant de rage. Puis, d'un coup, il craqua et fondit en larmes. Il pleura longtemps, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son incroyable histoire venait de se finir et depuis le début, tout avait été faux.

.

TBC


	4. Hiver

**Pairing : **JongKey**  
Genre :** Angs et Romance**  
Fandom : **SHINee**  
Disclaimers : **Evidemment, rien est à moi.

**HIVER**

-Hahaha, je vais t'avoir. Et tiens, bam ! BUUUUUT ! »

Taemin tapa dans la main de Minho, trop fier d'avoir gagné son match. Jonghyun qui venait de perdre, regarda son frère et son meilleur ami avec une pointe d'appréhension. Que deviendraient-ils quand lui ne sera plus là ? Arriveront-ils à s'en remettre ?

Jonghyun fut brusquement arraché à ses pensées lorsque Taemin lui sauta dessus en criant un 'j'ai gagné hyung' enthousiaste. Et Jonghyun le chatouilla un peu, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner à tout.

-C'est qui le plus fort ? »

-Haha, c'est moi. », dit Taemin entre deux rires. « Hahaha hyung arrête, arrête je vais mourir à force de rigoler. Hahaha. »

Jonghyun le relâcha finalement pour se rasseoir correctement sur le lit et il vit que Minho les regardait tristement. Au même moment, Taemin qui s'était levé, décida d'aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde et sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

-Tu sais qu'il va avoir dû mal à s'en remettre. », dit doucement Minho, suivant le plus jeune du regard.

Jonghyun perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur. Il savait déjà tout ça mais il se forçait à ne pas y penser parce que ça faisait trop mal et que c'était trop difficile à admettre. Même lui avait dû mal à accepter le fait qu'il allait… Alors pour son petit frère qui l'aimait plus que tout, ça allait un moment incroyablement dur.

-Je sais. », souffla-t-il finalement, attrapant la photo de lui, Minho et Taemin qui était accrochée au-dessus du lit pour la caresser avec douceur. « Tu peux me faire une promesse Minho ? »

-Evidemment. Tout ce que tu veux. »

-Quand je serais… _parti._ ». Jonghyun s'arrêta rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de pleurer. « Promet-moi que tu veilleras sur lui comme un grand frère. Que tu seras toujours là pour lui et qu'il pourra toujours compter sur toi. »

Jonghyun releva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et son air était encore plus triste que tout à l'heure. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'en parler, la réalité était bien là et Jonghyun en avait la nausée.

-Bien sûr que je te le promets. », répondit Minho après quelques minutes de long silence. « Tu sais bien que je le considère déjà comme mon petit frère. »

-C'est bien, c'est bien… », souffla Jonghyun. « Parce qu'il va avoir terriblement besoin de toi... »

Jonghyun avait envie de pleurer, il n'avait aucune envie de partir, il avait été con de s'être soigné trop tard et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il voulait profiter des derniers mois qui lui restait mais comment profiter pleinement quand on sait que la mort n'est pas loin ? En sachant que bientôt il allait laisser sa famille, ses amis …en _deuil_ ?

-N'y pense plus Jjong. », dit Minho comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. En même temps ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. « N'y pense plus. »

Tout en disant ça, Minho s'était levé et s'asseyait maintenant à côté de son meilleur ami pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Jonghyun se laissa faire, il avait besoin de lui et encore plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Key.

-Tu vas me manquer. », murmura Minho dans son oreille. « Et j'espère que d'où tu seras tu veilleras toujours sur nous, sur _moi_. »

Jonghyun écoutait son meilleur ami sans rien dire et les larmes coulaient silencieusement. C'était une situation qu'il ne souhaitait à personne mais il était heureux d'avoir sa famille, son petit frère et Minho à ses côtés jusqu'à l'ultime fin.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, profitant juste de l'autre tant qu'il était encore temps quand Taemin entra dans la pièce, un plateau où étaient posés une bouteille de coca, des verres et un gâteau que leur mère avait fait le matin même, dans les mains.

Très vite, les deux garçons se séparèrent et retrouvèrent un semblant de sourire, personne ne voulait montrer à Taemin sa tristesse. Il était tellement fragile et il aurait déjà bien assez mal comme ça le jour où ça arriverait…

-Au fait où est Key ? », demanda le plus jeunje, ouvrant la bouteille de coca dans un 'psshit' peu discret. « Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très sympa. »

Jonghyun déglutit avec difficulté. Repenser à son petit-ami, enfin _ex_, lui faisait terriblement mal. Il l'avait quitté en lui mentant mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Dire 'Key, je t'ai menti depuis le début, j'ai une grave maladie et je vais mourir' était totalement impensable. Il préférait encore que Key le déteste plutôt qu'il le voit mourir.

-Il est… euh je… je l'ai quitté. », répondit-il finalement, attrapant le verre que lui tendait son petit frère. « Il n'est pas au courant et je… je ne… j'ai préféré lui mentir. »

Jonghyun baissa les yeux en repensant où moment où il avait dit à Key qu'il le trompait. Il pouvait revoir la douleur dans ses yeux et la déception de l'apprendre. Il savait que Key l'aimait plus que tout et cette pensée lui serra le cœur encore un peu plus.

-Mais, tu vas avoir besoin de lui, non ? », demanda à nouveau Taemin. « Tu vas avoir besoin de tous les gens que tu aimes. »

Wow, depuis quand son petit frère était devenu aussi mature ? Il regardait Taemin avec des yeux interrogateurs et le plus jeune se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous semblez tous le croire, tu sais ? Je me dois d'être fort moi aussi, pour toi, pour papa et surtout pour _maman_. Et je pense que Key aussi devrait être là ! »

Jonghyun baissa la tête, son petit frère avait bien grandi depuis quelque temps mais en même temps quand des choses graves arrivent, ça fait toujours mûrir plus vite.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. », rétorqua Jonghyun, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Il ne mérite pas ça, j'ai fait une connerie en lui cachant la vérité et maintenant j'assume mes erreurs. »

x

L'hiver venait d'arriver, froid et sombre comme l'était maintenant le cœur de Key.

Cela faisait environ un mois que Jonghyun lui avait tout avoué et Key n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il l'aimait tellement fort. Il avait tellement été persuadé que cet amour était réciproque que se dire à présent que tout n'avait été que mensonge, cela lui faisait tellement mal au cœur et il avait envie de pleurer.

Mais à force de le faire, Key n'avait plus de larmes à verser et sa peine semblait encore plus grosse. Il restait dans son lit pendant des heures, enfoui sous la couette, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il ne se levait que par obligation, pour aller en cours ou au travail mais il avait totalement perdu sa joie de vivre.

Aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, Key sortit de son lit, se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer un minimum et parti au travail, le cœur lui faisant toujours aussi mal. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de retourner au magasin de musique, lui qui pourtant il y a encore quelques semaines était heureux de travailler, parce que c'était là où il _l_'avait rencontré.

Resserrant son écharpe autour du cou, Key marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à arriver à la boutique. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, plus rien n'avait de gout et il avait juste envie de voir son Jonghyun entrer et lui dire que tout était faux, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur depuis le début.

Mais non, jamais rien ne se passait.

Alors il resta devant son comptoir, attendant avec impatience que sa journée se termine pour enfin rentrer chez lui et retrouver son lit et sa couette.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour. Rencontrer quelqu'un comme Jonghyun, tomber amoureux pour se faire quitter quelques mois plus tard. Il maudissait Jonghyun, il le haïssait plus que tout de lui avoir fait découvrir ce que signifiait le mot 'aimer' mais également le mot 'détruire'.

Car oui, il était détruit. Anéanti. Parfois même, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, suffoquant comme si on lui avait enlevé son air et il se mettait à paniquer sans savoir pourquoi. Il était une coquille vide.

-Bon cette fois ça suffit Key ! », le réprimanda Daehyun qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, retirant avec force la couverture. « Tu peux pas rester comme ça, tu peux pas continuer à te terrer chez toi. Il faut que tu te bouges et que tu sortes un peu. »

Key râla en essayant de reprendre sa couette mais Daehyun ne le laissa pas faire.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive ! Et tu vas t'en remettre, il suffit simplement que tu sortes et que tu rencontres d'autres personnes. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera oublier ton Jonghyun. »

-Pff, tu comprends rien. », répliqua Key en se relevant pour lui faire face. « C'était l'homme de ma vie… Imagine si Yongguk te trompait, imagine la douleur que tu ressentirais ! »

Pendant un instant, Key regretta ses paroles devant l'air attristé qu'avait pris son ami. Mais Yongguk ne lui ferait jamais ça, il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il prenait soin de lui, à quel point il faisait attention à Daehyun pour comprendre combien il l'aimait.

-En tout cas ce soir, on sort ! », déclara Daehyun après s'être repris. « Yongguk va passer nous chercher et même Youngjae va venir. »

-Non, j'ai pas envie de sortir. », répondit Key, arrachant la couette que son ami avait toujours dans les mains. « Je veux rester ici et m'endormir pour ne plus penser ! »

-Oh que non ! », rétorqua Daehyun, cherchant déjà une tenue dans l'armoire de Key.

Et finalement, Key n'avait pas eu le choix. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un des clubs de Hongdae, assis au bar et pas vraiment dans l'ambiance. Il voulait juste rentrer mais comme il ne pouvait pas, il se contentait de boire, regardant Daehyun et Youngjae dansaient, s'esclaffant comme des gamins.

Key avait toujours aimé danser, ça lui permettait d'évacuer son stress en temps normal mais ce soir, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Ce soir, il voulait juste boire et _oublier_.

-J'vais en reprendre un autre, s'il vous plait. », dit Key au barman qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, tu vas mal finir. », le prévint Yongguk en posant sa main sur le verre que venait de glisser le barman devant lui.

-Mouais, peut-être mais je m'en fiche ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Key avala l'alcool cul-sec, grimaçant un peu lorsque le liquide lui chauffa la gorge. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, alors que ses pensées commençaient à être bien embrouillées, il se leva pour aller danser au milieu de la piste.

Key ferma les yeux pour se laisser guider par les rythmes entrainant de la chanson qui passait à fond dans les enceintes. C'était bon de se laisser aller et pendant un instant, il oublia tout. Il n'écoutait plus que la musique, ignorant cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur. Ca faisait du bien, et danser avait toujours été libérateur.

Il bougea sur plusieurs chansons comme ça, ignorant tout autour de lui, comme s'il était seul au monde mais il s'arrêta quand l'envie de reprendre un autre verre fut trop forte. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, droit devant lui, quelqu'un le fixait.

Non, pas quelqu'un. _Lui_.

En effet, Jonghyun était debout face à lui et le regardait fixement, de son regard noir et intense que Key n'arrivait pas à cerner. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer et le cœur de Key s'emballait de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Que devait-il faire ? Aller lui parler ? L'ignorer ? Il ne savait plus parce que Jonghyun le regardait tellement intensément que pendant une minute Key se demanda s'il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Mais, comme s'il eut lu dans ses pensées, Jonghyun détourna alors le regard pour le poser sur un jeune homme à ses côtés. Il posa une main baladeuse dans le dos du garçon pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec lui…

N'en pouvant plus, Key détourna le regard. Sa douleur revint plus forte encore et l'alcool commença à lui tourner. Il avait envie de vomir. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il courut aux toilettes et vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée.

-Key, Key ça va ? », demanda une voix inquiète qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Daehyun. « J'ai tout vu, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Key ferma les yeux, il avait une terrible envie de pleurer mais il se retint aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Key, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. »

Finalement, Key ouvrit la porte et Daehyun le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues une nouvelle fois sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler cette fois. IL avait mal_, terriblement_ mal.

-Je veux rentrer. », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Daehyun lorsque Yongguk et Youngjae entraient à leur tour dans les toilettes.

-Oui, on y va ! »

x

Sa voix, son sourire, sa mèche blonde lui retombant sur le front, ses 'Je t'aime Jongie'.

Jonghyun ferma les yeux, se rappelant Key dans les moindres détails. Puis d'un coup, il revoyait la déception, la souffrance et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Comme cette fois en boîte, quand il l'avait vu par hasard… Comme si le destin voulait qu'ils soient ensemble… Il avait regardé Key tellement longtemps qu'il avait presque failli craquer mais il s'était vite rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas là par hasard et qu'il avait l'intention de ne pas rentrer seul.

Mais quand il avait vu Key s'enfuir en courant, suivi par son ami, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il savait toute la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait mais il était obligé de faire ça. Pour que Key le déteste, le hait au point qu'il ne veuille plus jamais le voir.

Parce que c'est ce qui allait bientôt se passer… Jonghyun déglutit avec difficulté en repensant à tout ça. Il avait peur, il était incroyablement terrifié à l'idée de quitter ce monde et il aurait aimé que Key soit à ses côtés… mais ça aurait trop égoïste de sa part de lui avouer toute la vérité.

Jonghyun rejoignit Minho et Taemin qui l'attendaient en bas, ils avaient décidé de faire un foot. Enfin c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami car lui ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Minho avait appelé quelques amis et ils jouaient maintenant à cinq contre cinq. Son équipe était même en train de gagner quand soudain Jonghyun s'écroula par terre. Taemin se mit à courir vers lui en criant son prénom, attirant l'attention de tous les autres et notamment celle de Minho.

-Hyung, hyung ça va ? », demanda Taemin, s'agenouillant pour l'aider à se relever, le visage plus qu'inquiet.

Jonghyun se releva avec difficulté. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps car il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il se sentait faible et il avait énormément de mal à se mettre debout. Taemin et Minho l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à la petite butte d'herbe pour qu'il s'assoit et son meilleur ami lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

-Il faut que tu te reposes. », dit Minho en regardant Jonghyun avec inquiétude lui aussi, avant de se tourner vers les autres qui attendaient sans comprendre. « Les gars jouaient sans nous ! »

Jonghyun sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il n'avait même plus la force de marcher. Et alors qu'il essayait de se relever pour prouver que tout allait bien, il retomba aussitôt. Taemin le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal lâchant un 'hyung reste tranquille, ça va passer' en caressant ses cheveux.

Et sans prévenir, Jonghyun se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive, il ne voulait pas être faible et surtout, _surtout_ il n'avait aucune envie de mourir. La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était courir chez Key pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il avait besoin de lui. Mais même ses jambes ne voulaient plus l'écouter, l'abandonnant lâchement.

-J'en ai marre… », hurla-t-il entre deux sanglots. « Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? J'ai pas envie de mourir, je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie moi aussi. J'suis trop jeune pour mourir. »

C'était la première fois qu'il craquait. C'était la première fois qu'il pétait les plombs depuis que le médecin lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il se sentait horriblement mal, il voulait frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il était tellement fébrile qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lever ses bras.

D'habitude, il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer aux autres à quel point ça le touchait, à quel point il avait peur mais là c'était trop pour lui.

Taemin le prit dans ses bras et très vite Jonghyun se calma. Bientôt, il se sentit terriblement coupable d'avoir tout lâché comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire devant eux, surtout pas devant son petit frère. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois et les rythmes de son cœur ralentirent doucement, reprenant une allure plus normale.

Les garçons attendirent que Jonghyun reprennent des forces pour pouvoir le ramener à la maison. Une fois chez lui, Jonghyun s'allongea sur son lit, le cœur lourd.

-Je suis désolé les gars… », souffla-t-il alors que Minho lui enlevait ses chaussures. « J'aurais jamais dû péter les plombs comme ça mais… mais j'ai si peur. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis terrifié. »

Jonghyun se remit à pleurer doucement et Taemin et Minho s'installèrent à leur tour sur le lit. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit frère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-J'aimerais tellement que Key soit là… », murmura-t-il presque sans s'en rendre compte. « Si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime. »

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit rapidement. Et ses rêves furent les plus doux et les plus joyeux qu'il n'est jamais eu.

_Toute sa famille et ses amis étaient rassemblés dans le jardin autour d'un grand barbecue où grillaient de délicieuses viandes, sous un soleil éclatant. Tout le monde étaient heureux, heureux que sa maladie est enfin disparue._

_Il regardait tout le monde avec un bonheur infini, heureux lui aussi. Et là, au milieu de la foule, il voyait Key arrivait avec son énorme sourire si lumineux, si parfait à ses yeux. Et Jonghyun se mit à courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant que plus jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, que plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés._

x

Key venait d'arriver au café où lui avait donné rendez-vous Daehyun. Mais apparemment le garçon n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était très étonnant vu que Dae était celui qui était toujours en avance. M'enfin…

Il s'installa alors à une table dans un coin, commandant un café au lait lorsque le serveur lui demanda ce qu'il désirait boire. En attendant son ami, Key attrapa son portable pour vérifier son profil sur les réseaux sociaux. Enfin ça c'est l'excuse qu'il se donnait car en vrai, ce n'est pas le sien qu'il regardait mais bien celui de Jonghyun. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il _sortait_…

Mais depuis quelques temps, le facebook de Jonghyun était totalement laissé à l'abandon. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Et ça rendait Key un peu nerveux car il préférait savoir que rester dans l'ignorance.

-Salut Kibum. »

Key releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit Minho et Taemin devant lui.

-On voudrait te parler de Jonghyun. », continua Minho.

Key hésita pendant un instant mais très vite sa raison prit le dessus et il se leva pour sortir le plus vite possible. Non, lui n'avait aucune envie de parler de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

-Attend ! », dit Taemin, lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. « C'est _vraiment_ important. »

Key hésita encore une fois devant l'air bien trop sérieux qu'ils avaient et il capitula définitivement quand le plus jeune souffla un 's'il te plait Key' presque désespéré.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et Key sentit un stress puissant monter en lui. Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter de les écouter ? Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne pardonnerait le fait que Jonghyun l'ai trompé…

L'ambiance était très lourde, personne n'osait parler et Taemin et Minho se jetaient des coups d'œil qui angoissait encore plus Key, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais au bout d'un moment, Key qui n'en pouvait plus prit la parole.

-C'est Dae qui vous a aidé n'est-ce pas ? »

-Oui. Je lui ai demandé de te donner rendez-vous ici. », répondit Minho. « Je savais pertinemment que sinon tu ne nous aurais jamais écouté. »

Key émit un reniflement dédaigneux lâchant un 'traître' à l'intention de son ami et très vite le silence pesant regagna leur table.

-Bon et bah vous vouliez me dire quoi ? », s'énerva Key face aux deux garçons que ne disaient toujours rien.

Minho se gratta la gorge avant de regarder Taemin qui avait baissé les yeux et qui tirturait son portable avec anxiété.

-Voilà, si on est venu te voir… c'est… c'est parce que… Jjong a besoin de toi. »

Une blague ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Key se leva, bien décidé à partir pour ne plus écouter leurs conneries mais Taemin lui attrapa le bras avec force pour le faire rasseoir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le plus jeune avec le visage aussi dur et fermé.

-Il a pas fini. », déclara Taemin, la voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude.

Key ne broncha pas et se rassit sur sa chaise quand Minho reprit la parole.

-Il a besoin de toi parce que… ». Minho s'arrêta et Key se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-…parce qu'il va mourir. », finit Taemin.

Cette fois, Key releva la tête vers le lus jeune pour le regarder avec incompréhension. Jonghyun… _mourir _? Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Il était pourtant si vivant, si joyeux que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Le regard de Key passa de Taemin à Minho et les deux semblaient si tristes et restaient si silencieux que tout cela semblait pourtant être vrai.

Et c'est à cet instant, alors qu'il observait Minho que tout lui revint en tête.

Il se rappela cette après-midi au terrain de foot, lorsque Minho avait pleuré dans ses bras lui racontant que son meilleur ami avait une grave maladie. Il avait exactement la même expression que maintenant et tout devint clair dans sa tête.

-Tu veux dire que… Jonghyun est …ton _meilleur ami_ ? », demanda Key la voix tremblante, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il est tort.

Mais Minho hocha lentement la tête et Key se rappela toutes les fois où il avait trouvait Minho chez son petit-ami, toutes les fois où Jonghyun n'avait pas répondu à ses messages, toutes les fois où celui qu'il aimait avait cet air si indéchiffrable sur le visage…

Oh non… C'était vrai et Jonghyun, _son_ Jonghyun allait… Key ferma les yeux, ses yeux picotaient désagréablement.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi il lui avait menti pour le quitter ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui lui vinrent en tête au même moment pourtant Key n'en posa qu'une seule :

-Où est-il ? »

-A l'hôpital du centre. », répondit Minho.

Key se leva alors et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

x

_La chaleur était presque insoutenable alors Jonghyun décida de rejoindre Key qui barbotait déjà dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. _

_Après s'être bien rafraîchit, le couple sortit de la rivière et Jonghyun se laissa tomber sur sa serviette, sur le ventre. Key le rejoignit aussitôt, s'allongeant à côté de lui puis il posa une main dans son dos pour le caresser avec tendresse. _

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », demanda Key. « Tu ne me le dis jamais. »_

_Jonghyun se releva instantanément pour planter son regard dans celui de son petit-ami._

_-Oh oui je t'aime Kim Kibum. », répondit-il. « Je t'aime tellement. »_

_Key lui caressa la joue avec douceur et Jonghyun ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier._

_-Mon Jonghyun. »_

-Mon Jonghyun. »

Jonghyun se réveilla presqu'en sursaut quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui touchait le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et tout son corps se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Key, _son_ Key était là, devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs de fois des yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'était plus en train de rêver.

Mais non, Kibum était bien là.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Key ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire timidement. Ce sourire si franc qui lui avait tant manqué. Ces fossettes, ce nez, cette bouche…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jonghyun fit glisser son doigt sur le visage de Key, s'attardant sur ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », répéta-t-il, retirant précipitamment sa main lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de son geste.

-C'est Minho et Taemin qui m'ont tout avoué. », dit doucement Key, reprenant sa main pour la poser à nouveau sur ses lèvres. « _Babo_, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Jonghyun fut pris de court, il n'avait jamais imaginé revoir Key. Et même s'il en voulait un peu à Minho et Taemin d'avoir trahi son secret, il leur en était quand même extrêmement reconnaissant car revoir Key était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu traverses ça. », répondit-il de sa voix fatiguée. « Parce que tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de moi. Et j'aurais préféré que tu penses que je t'ai trompé plutôt que tu ne me vois dans cet état. Plutôt que tu me vois… »

Jonghyun s'arrêta. C'était bien trop difficile et douloureux alors il tourna sa tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Key.

-Je suis tellement désolé. »

Jonghyun avait envie de pleurer mais il se força à ne pas le faire. Puis, il sentit la main de Key attraper sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder. Son regard était humide signe que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à pleurer et d'une petite voix, Key prit la parole :

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jonghyun. », dit-il, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. « Je t'aime et quoique tu en dises, je serais là jusqu'à la fin. Je resterais et t'aiderais, tu m'entends ? »

Key s'approcha de lui, deux larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues rondes, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux et chaste.

Jonghyun le laissa faire, étant de toute façon trop faible pour le repousser. Et puis aussi parce qu'il en avait envie depuis si longtemps, parce qu'avoir le goût de Key dans sa bouche était tellement bon et que sentir sa présence lui faisait énormément de bien.

C'était comme si toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses peurs, toute sa douleur avaient disparues. Key était son calmant, son médicament et rien que de le savoir à côté de lui le calmer profondément.

Toujours en continuant de l'embrasser, Jonghyun passa ses bras autour de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. », souffla Jonghyun après avoir mis fin à leur tendre baiser. « J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie. »

x

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son petit-ami, Key passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital, près de celui qu'il aimait, à veiller sur lui, à le rassurer et à lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il gardait tout pour lui car il ne voulait pas lui infliger encore plus de souffrance. Mais à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, la même boule au ventre se formait.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps maintenant et Jonghyun pouvait mourir à chaque heure qui passait.

Comme d'habitude depuis maintenant deux mois, Key s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 209 et respira un grand coup pour se donner la force et le courage nécessaire. Toujours cette crainte de découvrir son petit-ami, le corps inerte et sans vie.

Il toqua doucement à la porte et finalement entra dans la pièce. Evidemment, Minho, Taemin et les parents de Jonghyun étaient là, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Key s'inclina légèrement pour leur dire bonjour et son regard se posa sur Jonghyun.

Il avait énormément maigri, il avait des cernes et il avait des fils partout. Key trouvait ça totalement inutile étant donné que de toute façon, Jonghyun allait mourir. Mais bon, il s'y était vaguement habitué et son cœur se gonfla un peu lorsque Jonghyun lui sourit, toujours content de le voir apparaître.

-Bon on va vous laisser. », dit la mère de Jonghyun en s'approchant de son fils pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front. « On revient demain. »

Jonghyun acquiesça et tour à tour, son père, son frère et son meilleur ami l'enlacèrent pour lui dire au revoir. Cela prenait toujours un peu de temps car sa famille ne savait pas s'il le reverrait vivant le lendemain, mais cette fois, Jonghyun s'attarda plus que d'habitude. Key attendait patiemment, remerciant silencieusement ses parents de leur laisser du temps rien qu'à eux deux.

A peine la famille avait quitté la pièce que Key fonça sur son Jonghyun pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, sentir son corps contre le sien. Même s'ils ne faisaient plus rien depuis longtemps, juste être à côté de lui, le rendait heureux comme jamais.

-Ca va aujourd'hui ? », demanda Key, relevant un peu l'oreiller de Jonghyun pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

-Je suis très fatigué. », murmura Jonghyun en fermant les yeux.

-Je suis là maintenant. », répondit Key en s'asseyant sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Tout va bien. »

Key avait appris à prendre sur lui et à ne pas montrer sa tristesse car ce n'est pas ce que Jonghyun avait besoin. Alors, il tentait de le rassurer. Mais ce soir, en voyant son petit-ami, Key avait compris que c'était la fin.

La façon dont il avait dit au-revoir à sa famille, c'était comme si Jonghyun savait qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Et Key n'était pas dupe, il connaissait son amour mieux que personne.

Alors, la gorge sèche et la boule au ventre, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit et incita Jonghyun à s'allonger, posant sa tête sur lui et il caressa ses cheveux avec une douceur extrême.

-Tu sais que je t'aime Jongie ? », demanda-t-il sans vraiment poser la question. « Tu es et tu resteras l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout. Toi aussi tu as changé ma vie. »

Jonghyun tenta de répondre mais sa voix était si basse que Key ne comprit pas.

-Ca va aller Jjong, je suis là. », dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Ca va aller, je suis là. »

Il répéta ses phrases des heures, toujours en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Jonghyun dormait bien, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son amour, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller avec une délicatesse infinie.

Mais lorsqu'il revint, il comprit que Jonghyun dormait… _pour toujours_. Pendant un instant, tout s'arrêta autour de lui, le temps et l'espace n'étaient plus rien et il s'approcha du lit. Il embrassant son Jonghyun sur la bouche, caressant son visage, gravant dans sa mémoire les moindres traits de celui qui lui avait fait connaître le bonheur, _le vrai_.

Il avait mal, il venait de perdre sa moitié et alors qu'il reprenait conscience, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Avec difficulté, il se releva pour arracher tous les fils que étaient encore accroché à son petit-ami avec rage et s'allongea finalement sur le lit, à côté de son amour. Il posa la tête sur son torse qui ne bougerait plus jamais désormais. Et il resta comme ça, tenant la main de Jonghyun comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Mais c'était trop tard, Jonghyun était mort.

-Je t'aimerais toujours Jongie. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. », murmura Key, toujours en pleurant. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… »

.

END


End file.
